1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle and hub protecting devices and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle and hub protecting device for protecting the areas around and adjacent to a tire when the tire is being cleaned or sprayed with cleaning chemicals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle and hub protecting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,085 describes a device for attaching to a rim or hub of a tire to protect the rim from chemicals being sprayed onto the tire. Another type of vehicle protecting device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,066 having a structure configured to be positioned over a tire to prevent over-spray of cleaning fluids onto the fender of the vehicle. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,329 that is configured to be mounted to and protect a rim while a tire is being sprayed with a cleaning fluid.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to protect the areas adjacent to a tire from cleaning fluid. These areas not only include the vehicle itself but also the pavement or driveway on which the tire is positioned. Further the device should also include a rim protecting member to allow a person to protect the rim from cleaning fluid being sprayed on the tire.